pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Volbeat and Illumise
Vs. Volbeat and Illumise is the seventh episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 10/21/2018. Story Ben leads the way along Route 47, it consisting of cliffs that they have to climb to transverse the area. Dawn struggles with the climbing up the angled rock face, with Silver staying by her side despite having no difficulty in climbing. Dawn: (Out of breath) I never remember agreeing to climbing like this! Silver: It is only a little further. I’m sure there is a trail coming up soon. Dawn reaches up to grab onto the next part of the cliff, when her foot slides. She begins to tumble back down, but Silver reaches out and grabs her hand. Silver: Don’t worry. I’ve got you. Dawn smiles and blushes a bit, Silver pulling her in closer to get back to the wall. They both look to see he is still holding her hand, as Dawn takes it back to continue climbing. A couple of rocks tumble down at Silver, him forced to move to the side to avoid them. Ben: Whoops! Sorry about that! Silver glares up at Ben, who has a goofy smile on his face. He makes it to the top and sits on the ledge. Ben: Come on, Dawn! The top is right here! The rest of the area is developed trails and bridges! Dawn: You best not be pulling my string! Ben: I would never! Dawn and Silver make it to the top, Dawn lying on the ground in exhaustion. Silver stands up right away. Ben: It’s easier to get air in your lungs if you’re sitting up. Or standing and moving. Dawn: Can’t you just let me rest? Dawn begins to sit up, Ben offering her his hand. She takes it, Ben helping her up. She takes a deep breath, feeling better. Dawn: Thank you, Ben. Oh, look at the view! Dawn turns her attention to the visible trails along the cliff and the bridges, along with the waterfall in the distance in one direction and a distinct flower field in the other direction. Ben looks back at Silver, sticking his tongue out at him. Silver: Tsk. So childish. Dawn: What was that? Dawn turns towards Silver, as if offended. Silver: Nothing! Nothing towards you at least. Ben: You see that flower field over there? Past that is the Safari Zone! Dawn: I can see why people climb cliff sides now. The view that you can find is unsurpassable. Ben: Especially when you add your own beauty to it. Dawn tries to avoid eye contact with Ben at this, when her Sport Ball opens up. Metapod comes out, entranced by something. Metapod: (Mesmerized) Metapod. Dawn: Huh? Metapod? Ben’s Sport Ball opens as well, Stinkfly coming out in the same state. Stinkfly: (Mesmerized) Masquerain. Ben: You too? Stinkfly flies off towards the flower field, as Metapod glows pink. It morphs and evolves into a Butterfree, the thick black lines on the back of its wings revealing it to be female. Butterfree: Free! Free! Butterfree flies after Stinkfly, Dawn reaching for it. Dawn: Butterfree! Come back this instant! Ben: It looks like they’re heading to the flower field. Silver: Best to track them and make sure. Mantine! Silver throws his Pokéball, choosing Mantine. Mantine: Man! Ben: And Spitter! Ben throws his Lure Ball, choosing Spitter. Spitter latches on under Mantine’s wing. Spitter: Remoraid! Silver: Mantine, track Masquerain and Butterfree! Mantine flies after the two, as the three trainers run along the trail to follow after them. They lose sight of the Pokémon as they dip down on the trail around the cliff walls. Dawn: When did you get a Mantine? Silver: While you were in the hospital. Ben helped me out with it by catching that Remoraid. Dawn: So you two can work together if the situation calls for it! Ben: Uh, I guess you could say that. End Scene The group makes it to the flower field on Route 48, where Bug type Pokémon of all kinds are entranced by an aroma. There are Ledyba, Ledian, Yanma, Yanmega, Beautifly, Dustox, Wurmple, Caterpie, Mothim, Heracross, Ninjask and Combee there, along with Stinkfly and Dawn’s Butterfree. Silver’s Sport Ball opens up, Pinsir wandering into the group as well. Silver: Not you too! Mantine and Spitter circle down, joining them. Silver and Ben return the two, when the group pushes in to see the source. A Volbeat and Illumise are dancing in a mating ritual, with Nando playing his harp and his Kricketune playing a tune by rubbing his scythes together. Armaldo is enticed by the performance as well. Dawn: Nando! Nando looks up to see the group, continuing to play as he does. Nando: Hello Dawn. And Silver. You are in for a rare treat. The mating dance of Volbeat and Illumise. Illumise releases a Sweet Scent as she flutters around, while Volbeat continuously uses Tail Glow to shine. The dance filled with smell, sight and sound mesmerizes everything around them. Dawn is awe struck. Dawn: It is incredible. Nando: I managed to stumble across this wonder by accident. But I am glad that I did. Sometime later, the performance ends, as the wild Pokémon all scatter. Silver, Dawn and Ben are now sitting to watch the ritual, as their Pokémon return to them. Butterfree rubs up against Dawn, her laughing from being brushed by her antenna. Dawn: Butterfree, stop! That’s tickling me! Volbeat and Illumise hold hands together, as Nando approaches them. Nando: You two are a stunning pair. With your permission, I would like to battle you two in order to capture you. I promise not to separate you two from each other as best I can. What do you say? Volbeat and Illumise look at each other, uncertain on what to do. Volbeat: Volbeat. Vo vo vo. Illumise: (Timidly) Illu, mi mi. Volbeat: (Beats chest) Volbeat! Illumise: (Infatuated) Illu mise! Volbeat and Illumise turn back to Nando, nodding in agreement. Nando: Excellent. Let us make it a double battle. You work best together I believe. Volbeat and Illumise nod in agreement, as Nando takes his position. Kricketune and Armaldo take their positions as well. Ben: So he’s here to try and capture them. Silver: After that dance we saw, I’d want those two for a contest combo as well. Nando: Let us start strong. Armaldo, use Rock Slide! Armaldo glows white as boulders circle around it, it firing them at Volbeat and Illumise. The two scatter and flutter across the sky, as Nando’s eyes wander to keep track of them. Illumise appears in front of Armaldo, releasing red waves that hit and confuse Armaldo. Nando: Kricketune! Go after it with Night Slash! Kricketune flutters at Illumise with his scythe arm glowing a dark purple. Volbeat Lunges at him from the side, knocking Kricketune away. Kricketune uses his scythe arm to catch himself while skidding away. Volbeat and Illumise join hands together, as they release a powerful dual Bug Buzz. The sound deafens the area, the others holding their ears from the pain. Ben: What a strong double attack! Volbeat uses Tail Glow, the power of his Bug Buzz increasing exponentially. Kricketune is barely able to move, as Armaldo slams its head to the ground in confusion. Nando: KRICKETUNE! HYPER BEAM! Kricketune grimaces, as he raises his scythe arms to touch the points together. He forms a dark magenta Hyper Beam that he fires. Volbeat and Illumise separate to dodge the attack. Nando: SING! LIQUIDATION! Kricketune plays a song, releasing musical waves that form a wall between Volbeat and Illumise. Armaldo is surrounded in water as it charges at Volbeat. Volbeat Lunges at Armaldo, the two colliding and a geyser eruption rising up. Illumise, concerned, tries to fly over to Volbeat. The Sing wave curves to match her flight pattern, and Illumise flies through the Sing. She slowly flutters to the ground, fast asleep. Nando: Go! Net Ball! Nando throws a Net Ball, it hitting and sucking Illumise in. The Net Ball shakes violently, then locks. Volbeat spots this, and is infuriated at it. He charges at Kricketune with Lunge, him taking it due to recharging. Nando: Armaldo, Rock Slide! Armaldo forms and fires Rock Slide, it hitting and burying Volbeat. Volbeat is under rubble, when Nando throws a Net Ball to catch it. Volbeat is sucked in, as it shakes and locks. Nando sighs in relief, as he picks up the two Pokéballs. Nando: I have obtained, Illumise and Volbeat. Nando returns Kricketune and Armaldo, as Dawn approaches him. Dawn: I assume that you are going to use those two in double performances. Nando: Yes. But I must also strengthen them both up to be used individually as well. Two halves must be stronger than a whole, so they must be able to be as strong apart as they are together. Dawn: In that case, I look forward to seeing you in a future contest. I plan on training my new Butterfree for the contest stage as well. Butterfree: Free! Free! Nando: Then I shall have to train extra hard to be prepared for that. Until we meet again. Nando bows to Dawn, as he takes off. Ben and Silver get up, as Dawn continues on. Dawn: Come on, boys! The Safari Zone isn’t that much further! Main Events * Dawn's Metapod evolves into Butterfree, revealing it is female. * Nando captures a Volbeat and Illumise Characters * Nando * Silver * Dawn Berlitz * Ben Tennyson Pokémon * Kricketune (Nando's) * Armaldo (Nando's) * Illumise (Nando's, newly caught) * Volbeat (Nando's, newly caught) * Mantine (Silver's) * Pinsir (Silver's) * Metapod (Dawn's, evolves) * Butterfree (Dawn's, newly evolved) * Stinkfly the Masquerain (Ben's) * Spitter the Remoraid (Ben's) * Ledyba * Ledian * Yanma * Yanmega * Beautifly * Dustox * Wurmple * Caterpie * Mothim * Heracross * Ninjask * Combee Trivia * This episode was to highlight Route 47, which is unique to Heartgold and Soulsilver, and didn't appear in Pokémon Tales: Elise. * The dance of Volbeat and Illumise attracted Bug types from the area to their dance. * This episode focuses more on Nando, as he captures Volbeat and Illumise to add to his party. * Silver and Ben are now being a bit more competitive for Dawn's affection. * This marks the first time that Nando has owned a Pokémon that his anime counterpart has not. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver